From Beginning to End
by DecidingBetweenGhouls
Summary: She is Witty & Beautiful and she is going head to head with the leader of the Ghostly Trio!And loving every minute of it, especially with his younger sibling to back her up. So they finally found someone who takes his own game, but will she take his heart
1. All Hell Breaks Lose

From Beginning To End

Chapter 1

" No, "

" Yes, "

" No,"

" Yes, "

Casper looked up from his book to see what his two uncles were aruging about, this time. He instantly figured it out. On the tv was ' The Young and the Hopeless ". And the arguement, one that had been going on for weeks, was whether Kindy was really Katie's twin or was she just another mutant clone made but Katie's secret lover. Casper rolled his eyes. This argument could be solved easily if they would just take Rory out of a coma, oh God, now he was doing it, trying to make logical sense out of soap operas. God, he hated them. But his uncle Stinkie and Fatso insisted on watching them, not because they liked them, the two had stated, but because they had nothing better to do.

" She is her twin, Fatso. She looks just like her. Same blue eyes, same blonde hair, same round ......."

" It is nice isn't it, " interrupted Fatso, " But that is not the point! She is a clone! Look! There is that identification barcode on her arm. "

" Stupid, she has that because of the tragic pricer accident at the deli mart in Season 11. " informed Stinkie.

" That was Season 10! " yelled Fatso.

" Was not! "

" Was too! "

" Was not! "

" Was too!! "

" Was not!!! "

Casper sighed. He knew what was coming next. And personally he did not want to stick around. So he threw down his book, ready to make a run for the oak door, ceiling, or walls. Didn't matter his escape route, he just needed one before......

BOOM!

Oops, too late. Casper was too late. The worst had happened, just a perdicted. And from his position right by the door, he was straight in the line of fire. What luck. Only him, he thought. Crap. His two uncles were doomed. But being the littlest ghost in the house he was doomed more. And he knew it. So he sat there froze waiting for all hell to break lose.........


	2. It All Begins With a Plop

From Beginning to End

Chapter 2

" Shut up! " boomed a heavy, and harsh Boston accent.

Casper watched his Uncle Stretch's violet eyes scan the room, stopping on Fatso and Stinkie, who were now on the floor fighting each other for the remote. Casper muffled a small sigh. And began the count down..... One...Two....Three.....WAP!! Yup, never failed. Every time.

" You twos are startin' to get on my freakin nerves! " Casper heard his Uncle Stretch say. " Everyday, I am stuck in this run down rat trap with you two bumbling idiots. And I am personally sick of it. I get up and you two are fighting over some dumb soap, which I hate by the way. "

Wow, something Casper actually agreed on with his moody uncle on.

" But Stretch, " Stinkie began, " Fatso...... "

" Not buts boys. Let me finish. Nothing ever changes. Nothing. I get up, watch tv, scare some fleshies, come back to you two idiots fighting over this crapiola. And Bulbhead......Wait where is Short sheet anyways..."

Oh crap......Caspers mind flashed warning run run....go go go....while you can before......

" Hey Casper, there you are, " his uncle Stretch said as he turned his head to sneer down at nephew with blazing violet eyes,

" Come 'er I wanna show ya somthin, "

Ohh never a good thing when a moody, unpredictable, devious ghost want to show you something. Especially when it was his uncle Stretch. Crap. Could his day get any better?? Answer is no.

Casper just floated there and prayed. When he didn't come there immediatly, Stretch floated over to him, grabbing his two younger brothers as he went. Both of them quivering with fear over what was going to happen. Now when Stinkie and Fatso quivered because of there older brother you knew something was wrong. Because usually they were right there with him. Stretch let go of them and " stood " them up beside his nephew.

" Boys, I am so sick of this. All of it and.... "

Whatever his uncle was going to say was inturrupted by the doorbell, wait they had a door bell. Casper didn't know. Oh well, I guess we do, he thought. He hurried out from under his uncles gaze, straight to the door. When he opened it, every thing was quiet......for about 5 seconds and then an ear pericing scream was hear all through the manor and about a mile down the gravel road. Making the crows fly out of the tree. And then a PLOP was heard.

" What the heehaw? " Stinkie asked.

" A scream and then a PLOP. " answered Fatso.

Stetch rolled his eyes and then just for good measures wacked Stinkie and Fatso.

" Lets go see boys " said the self appointed leader, his mood seemed to be improving.


	3. One Horrible Accident and Two Big Troubl...

From Beginning To End  
Chapter 3

Is the girl dead? Casper didn't know. All he knew was as soon as she saw him she screamed, lost her footing and fell backward down the front porch corete steps and onto the brick walk way. Oh please don't let her be dead. Please, Casper pleaded. And please don't let his uncles come out to find her like this. With the scream she let out he really couldn't believe they hadn't come out by now. They were clueless to reality, but not that bad.

" What the heck is that fleshy doin' on my front porch? " Stretch bellowed from somewhere behind Casper.  
" Looks like she is taking a nap, aww look she is drooling. So sweet. " exclaimed Fatso, also behind Casper.  
" And bleeding. Aww.....wait, why is she bleeding?? " Stinkie said as he pointed to the side of the girls head where there was indead a cut.  
" Holy crap, so she is. I wonder why, might be dead. Hey short sheet if that fleshy kills over, throw her out. I don't want a dead bone bag on my nice clean porch. " Stretch said as he turned around to go back inside.

The other two gave the girl one last look then started to follow their older brother.

" Wait, Wait! We can't leave her like this. We need to get her inside. She is bleeding FROM THE HEAD. Not good. Kat told me once that that COULD in fact kill them. Please you guys. She doesn't need to die here like this..alone. " Casper got the girls arm and tried to get her positioned so that he could drag her inside. But seeing that the whole dragging her was not helping with the blood issue, he looked desperatly at his three uncles again.

" Please you guys. "

The three older ghost look at one another. Trying to tell whether they should be mad that their nephew for, again, trying to help these " humans " or whether they should get the girl inside the old manor.

Stretch was the first to speak, after giving the girl a good up and down, once over look he said, " We are gonna take her inside boys, IF she wakes up we will one : find out what the heck she is doing here and two : have " something to do. " with the last reason he moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

The other two bursted out into fits of laughter as they grabed her leg and other arm. Stretch and Casper firmly grasped her leg and lower body.   
Casper sighed. His uncles were so crude that this poor helpless girl was lying in their arms almost dead and all they could think about was...well he didn't know what his uncles were exactally thinking but he had a good idea.

Ouch. Man, did she hurt. Her back hurt and she didn't even want to think about her terrible head ache. God, was she ran over. By a bus, maybe?  
All she could remember was this morning. Ouch again. This morning made her head hurt even worst. She saw it all again. Like a movie....

This morning she woke up, to a day that should have been the happiest day of her young life. She was getting married to Micheal Bram, the most sought after man in New York. Her own Price Charming. So why did she feel so lost and empty. She should be jumping with joy. But yet her feet would not move. She drug her long lean body out of her king size waterbed. And went into the bathroom. She got into the shower hoping that the warm water would wash away her doubts. But when she dried herself off a new pang of worries hit her like a freight train. She began to quiver and went over to the phone to call the whole thing off. She couldn't breath as she dialed Micheal's number. But as soon as she heard the heavenly chorus that was the dial tone, her personal assiant, Hilary , knocked on her french doors to let her know the hair dresser and make-up artist have arrived to get her ready for her big day.

She was pinched, poked, puffed, and pampered for what seemed like hours. Until finally hair dressers, make-up artist and maid left her to herself to look at the finished product. She looked like somthing out of a fairy tail. yet fairy tales were suppose to have happy endings. Why did she feel like if she went through with this she would never see hers. Before she could give too much thought to her situation there was another knock on the door to inform her, it was time, the limo had arrived. She numbly left her bedroom and slipped into the plush leather seats of the limo. She was then whisked away to the chapel.

When she got to the chapel, she gazed out the window at a sight that must have been taken right out of Julia Roberts movie's " Runaway Bride ". There were cameras, papprazzi and people she didn't even know every where. To see her? Or to see who the famous Micheal Bram was to marry. She was lurched forward as the limo halted right in the middle of the chaos. Her driver then pushed throught the crowd to open her door. She was instantly flooded by flashing lights and questions. She looked out into the crowd trying to find a savior or at least a familiar face. And there lo and behold there she was. Pushing her waythrough the crowd. Her savior finally go there and grabbed her and raced her forward away from the massive crowd that had gathered.

"Oh my God, what bums. Sorry Stella. I was goning to met you out there but Vic called. I am sorry." she remembered her friend saying.  
" Thats ok. But Kat, I am scared. I don't...what I mean is...I don't think... " she had began.  
" You don't love Micheal. " Kat finished for her.

Stella still hadn't figured out how Kat did that but she guessed it was obivous, Kat knew her since the first day of college were they instantly became friends and they now owned a business in New York together. Kat got married two years later to her high school sweetheart and Stella was right there with her. They were two of a feather or something like that. Her head hurt too much to think to much about it. Her mind fluttered back to this mornig.

" How did you know? " she had quizzed her friend.  
" Well duh! He is snobby, boring, a total goody goody and soooo not your type. Too dull. You have always been attracted to bad boys with bad attuides too boot. Sweetie, lets get you outta here before you have to do something stupid. " Kat said as she pushed the storm window open.  
" Thank you Thank you Thank you. But where am I going to go? " she had said.

Kat seemed to have thought about it a long while. And then she snapped her slim fingers.

" You need somewhere safe, simple and quiet. Without anyone there. I know the perfect place.....My old house, Whipstaff. Do you remember me telling you about it. Its right on the coast of Maine, way upon a cliff over looking a lighthouse and the ocean. But not many people go there. Its quiet, great view and no one will think to look for you there. Sound good? I can give you directions and my old key. Every thing will be ok. So lets get you going before you have to do the unthinkable. "   
" Oh Kat! Thank you. I will call as soon as I get there. Tell daddy I am so sorry and I will call him when I find....myself. " she had said as she pushed herself out of the small window and into the back church yard. As she went she has turned around to tell her friend thanks again but Kat was mumbing to herself. It sounded like " I hope they are gone, Please let them be. " With that Stella left. She didn't take the comment to heart.

Voices whipped Stella back to the present. Where was she and why was she hurting so badly. Ouch. She listened to see what was going on. When she heard nothing she tried opening her eyes. Through small slits she saw 4 figures standing, she guessed they were standing , over her. She could not make much out other than two of them were lean and tall. One was kinda heavy set and one looked like a child. No, not a child but maybe a early teen. They were all very very pale. She closed her eyes again. And just listened.

" Hey, Hey she opened her eyes " a voices said. It was booming. Probally belonging to the heavier one.  
" Does that count. I mean she closed them again. Maybe the Bulbhead is right. She might be dying. " came another one.  
" I didn't say she was dying I said that humans CAN die from getting hit in the head like that " came a small voice. The child she guessed.  
" Who gives a flying dokey's butt if she is or is not dead. " came a heavy heavy Boston accent.  
" We do!! " came a chorus of voices. Followed by two sets of fake coughing.  
" WHAT!! You all are telling me that you actally CARE about this...this....meat mush!! " came that dangerous Boston accent.  
" Well, no not exactally " began the booming voice, " We just wanna know if she is ok, thats all Stretch. "

Fleshy, Meat mush, Stetch....what is going on?? Stella had to open her eyes. She had to find her voice and she had to sit up. So she tried one and then the other. Ok so opening her eyes and sitting up were not going to happen so she did the next best thing.

" Hey? "

" Did she just say something, did that dang fleshy just say something? Well, there ya go boys, she is ok. Now get her out. " came that devious and now very rude, crude and just plain nasty sounding Boston accent again.

" Yes butthole, I did say something. And this "fleshy" has a name. Its Stella. Now.... " She began as she tried to sit up again. She made it. And now for her eyes. One and now the other. Ok eyes open. Check. She looked around the dusty, musty room. Wait where did the 4 people go?

" Hello? "

" HI!! "

Stella looked up. She was face to face with 3 sets of sparkling eyes and wide grins. Wait didn't she look UP? How can she look up toward the ceiling and come face to face with anyone. She looked more closly. Could she see a wall through them? Wait what the....her gaze traveled downward. She saw no feet. What is going on? And then one came floating down....wait floating. She opened her eyes wide and saw the voices belonged to 4 very pale, very white and very DEAD!!! people. With a finally scream she faded back into darkness.

" Well, that went good. " was the last thing she heard. That dang Boston accent again. When she woke up she was gonna give that...that....oh whatever, a good peice of her mind!


	4. The Beauty's Talk With The Beast

From Beginning to End  
Chapter 4

That dang fleshy was STILL on HIS bed. Dang dang dang. As if he didn't have enough problems, he now had a half dead fleshy chick on HIS bed. As he ran his rather large hand down his face, he almost felt bad for her, almost being the key word there. If she hadn't been wearing those heels she would have had better footing and if that then she would not have taken a Humpty Dumpty off his porch. And she wouldn't be laying in HIS dang bed all bloody. For christ sake, she looked like a zombie bride. Now that he stopped his pouting and really looked at her she did indeed look like a dead bride. She was wearing a long flowing bridale dress covered in lace and satin and some kinda beady material. Under that on her feet were...Oh My God, he muffled a sigh, on her feet she was white- I-am-so-pure-so-bad-boys-keep-away heels. How the heck could you put white with heels like that?? He would never figure out. He would have to ask her. What the heck. Ask her what. Oh hey by the way miss, I am a ghost, you almost died from falling down 4 consrete stairs so my brothers and nephew and I brought you in here, in my room. They are ghost too. So your in the fine company of the living impaired but where, oh where did you get those shoes? He laughed out loud. Wow, something else to add to his list of things he hasn't done in a while. Along with checking out a fleshy chick. He floated away from the window he happened to be looking out and back to his bed. Her eyes were sunk in. With big black circles under them . Her skin was chalky and very cold. But under the half dead look she was quiet pretty. She had curly black hair, that surrounded her heart shaped face. She had full pouty lips that were drawn in a fine line. Her body was lean and hard with just the right curves. Stretch reached out for her, wondering if she felt as good as she looked. But before he could touch her she started to mumble and thrash about. Stretch floated out of sight. He didn't want this stupid girl to faint or scream again if she woke up. It had started to annoy him. Very much so. He sat there and listened to her mumble for about 10 minutes or so until she shot up and screamed that she didn't want to get married.

" Then don't, its not like you have to. Damn retarded fleshy " He said to her.  
" What, huh? " The girl looked confused and then she frowned " Don't you dare use such language in my presence. Ever. Do you hear me? " Then she closed her eyes again. Stretch looked at her like she has just slapped him. Who does she think she is. Telling him what he can and can not say? He had always been the boss of this house and no woman was going to come in and tell him how to do things. He shook her. Making her eyes flutter open. " Listen fleshy, I curse my brothers and the Bulbhead for bringing you in here. But no matter how much I hate it, you are here, you are hurt but I will not have you tryin to tell me what I can and can not do. So there. "  
" Wait, where am I am and who, might I ask are you? Better yet, where are you. And who is Bulbhead. Oh my gosh I have been captured by the mafia, haven't I? She started to babble about how she knew this would happen or something. He let her go on till he could take it no more. Stretch floated over to his bed and smacked a hand over her face, making her turn to look him straight in the depths of his violets eyes.  
" Shut up! God, you are stupid. Just shut up. No mafia. Just me and my brothers and nephew. OK? So stop your babbling. "

Noticing the girl's eyes were wide and she had lost what little color she had. He stopped his ranting and began with another story. Dang, Casper did this once before. How did he explain it?

" Um....look....Yes I am am ghost. I know that. But I probally won't hurt you. So I am gonna take my hand off your pretty little mouth and you WILL NOT scream, got me. ok. One...two..three. " He let go and she....screamed.

Stretch flinched. Something about women fleshies scream just made alot ghost do that. After regaining himself he rolled his eyes. And began to think of ways to kill off this fleshy. He had millions of great ideas. One involving a cliff....no wait, thats been done...How about...

" You are that Boston accent I heard when I was asleep, weren't you? " came a soft groggy voice. The girl's, Stretch realized.  
" Um...Yea I guess so. People tell me I have a accent but I don't see it. Wait, why, why you askin' ? " He floated down toward her until their faces were inches apart.

The girl looked starry eyed. Oh crap, he hoped this fleshy girl didn't think he saved her or whatever. Because he didn't. He didn't even like her. He backed up about as fast as he possible could.

" I heard voices, yours the most.. that must mean....Oh please come here. Please I need to give you something. "

Oh crap, she did thing he helped her. Well, he sort of did. He had helped carry her inside. So whatever she was going to give him he sort of deserved right? What the..... He wanted her to give him something? This ragdoll give him something? What was wrong with him? This was so out of character for him.

" Please, " she asked again.

Stretch just looked at her.

" Wait dollface, have you noticed anything about me? Like how I may be dead? Ever cross your mind? " He asked.  
" Well, yes. I can see that. You are obivously a ghost. Even though I do not believe in them. Ok Ok, So ghost, what is your name? Or do you have one? " She looked at him like he was a child. She was starting to annoy him. He growled deep in his throat before he began again.  
" I have a name. But why should I tell the likes of you? I don't even know you. So real question is whats yours? Even though I don't care but when I chunk you out that window I want to know what to tell Short sheet to put on your grave. "  
" Well aren't you rude, crude and nasty! " she spit out between her teeth. " My name is Stella. Not that I care, because you are just a puff of smoke but I say again what is yours! " she folded her arms over her chest.  
" My name is Stretch. Happy now? "  
" No, because you are obivously joking. So really whats you name? "   
" THAT IS MY NAME!!! "  
" Ok Ok whatever. I can not believe I am sitting here arguing with a puff of smoke with eyes. " she mumbled to herself.  
" Look lady. I am not a PUFFof anything. I am here and you are in fact arguing with me. So why don't you just do us boys a favor and leave. "  
" Us boys? There are more of you. I mean I heard more voices but.... " She ran her hand though her hair and over her face, " What has Kat gotten me into? "  
" Kat? The doc's daughter. You know that shrimp? " He leaned closer to her. She scooted away. But just a little. Something in his eyes told her he was mean, nasty and crude but still somewhere deep deep deep deep deep deep down he was not all that bad.  
" Yes, she is my best friend. Why, do you know her? "  
" Yea, her and the doc lived here awhile. The doc gave us therpy and stuff and she was friends with my nephew, Casper. " Wait wait why was he explaing this to HER. He didn't even know HER. His glued his sneer back on, " So whats it to you? "  
" Nothing. Ok so Kat sent me here. It must be ok. You and " the boys " wouldn't hurt me. Well you seem like you might but other than that..... Ok I do believe we got on the wrong start. Hi, " she said as she held out her hand toward the frazzled ghost, " My name is Stella McSwan. And you? "

He looked at her hand like it might bite, but then took it. He had a firm shake. Sort of gentle but strong.

" My name is Stretch, like I done told ya. Not real please to met ya but whatever "  
" Well, don't you have a last name? "   
" Don't know for sure. Maybe, at one time..... hum.....McFadden, that might be it. Who knows. I never have thought about it. "

Stretch figured out he was rambling about....ble...the past. His former life. When he was a bonebag. He never did that. How did this girl make him do things he hasn't before. He didn't understand it.

" Oh. " was all she said. Just oh. Like she felt sorry for him.

He snapped his hand away from hers.

" Stupid fleshy, you seem better now get off my bed and outta my house. "   
" Well fine then. Thank you by the way. I think this cut is pretty bad. So if I find out have blood to the brain it will be ok because I will be in my car. Going down a high way so it will all be fine. " with that she picked up her dress and scooted off the bed. She felt so dizzy. Ouch. She thought she was going to faint again. No she told herself. She would not faint and show how helpless she was to...to... HIM.

She must have fell backwards because she felt a cold hand, very cold in fact, slide around her arm.

" Dam, I mean dang fleshy, lay your skinny butt down. My brothers would never forgive me if you fainted or whatever again. Not that I care but they are nice to talk to...once in awhile. A guy can only take so much of them. "

" Of who? " she asked, her eyes closing again.

Stretch poked her. Her eyes snapped open.

" My brothers, Stinkie and Fatso. They live here too. Along with our nephew, Casper. They were the ones who brough cha in. I helped, sorta. They are kinda soft when it comes to fleshy chicks. Gets 'em right there, know what I mean. "  
" Yes. My sisters are like that. Can't live with them and can't live with out them. Ahh, I miss them sometimes. " with that she let out a drunk sort of giggle.  
" Ok well you sleep. OK. I am going downstairs, you and you corny stories are gettin' my nerves. "  
" Wait, Stretch, tell your brothers thanks. And thank you too. For the bed and all. I like it, its comfee. hehehe. I can't believe I am gonna be staying with four ghost. Ain't it funny? Weird and creepy but funny. " she was talkng to herself so he headed for the door. As she stopped babbling and finally went to sleep he closed the door and went to find his brothers. This, he decided was either going to be hell, or mighty fun.


	5. Lonely Night Remembering

From Beginning to End  
Chapter 5

Stretch floated down a long winding stairway that lead to the entrance of the huge manor and right onto a floor that looked like the yellow brick road from the Wizard of OZ. He was met by his brothers and Casper.

" Is she ok, Uncle Stretch ? asked Casper.  
" Yea, is she Stretch? seconded Stinkie.  
" Because if she isn't we are gonna have to bury her and I have always hated funerals. " with that Fatso began to blubber into a hankie that seemed to come out of now where along with the long, black silk dress and hat he was wearing. " I always cry and then my mascara runs and I become a icky mess. Its awful "  
" There There, Fatso. Its ok. I cry too. " and then Stinkie blubbered along with his brother.

All the while Casper started his usual count down...one....two...three...... WAP! Never fails Casper thought with a sigh.

"Shut up you guys, " yelled Stretch, " the meatbag is fine, she woke up, started telling ME! Can you believe it ME! what to do and after I gave her a good piece of my mind she fell back to sleep ON MY BED. Why the heck did you three idiots put her on my bed? " Stretech growled low in his throat.

Stinkie stopped crying, but Fatso took longer to stop the water works.

" Because Stinkie's bed smelled and Fatso had a big dent in it. " explained Casper.  
" So you decided to put her on my bed? Why not yours Bulb head? She not good enough? God, I hate you three "

After a few minutes Casper looked up at his uncle Stinkie and Fatso. They nodded, begging him, silently to go ahead, even though it might mean a faster way of ending the smaller ghost's afterlive.

"Thanks for letting her stay here, " said Casper, " it was real nice of you."

"Yea whatever, " snaped Stretch but then realized what he just said.  
" WHAT!!! I did NOT say that she was stayin' and I AM NOT NICE. GET HER OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!! "

Casper started to say something but his Uncle dashed off in a hurry to leave them. He had to get away. So much, too soon. He had to go forget. Forget her, forget them, forget everything. So he took off throught the cold, crisp, October air toward the bar.

Stetch rushing through the cold air at the stroke at midnight made him think of his past life.  
Suddenly he stop dead in his tracks "What the heck, dang that fleshie I hate thinking of my meaty life." It never was fun. He remembered too much. He remembered Dianna and L.T. He remember his promises. He remember her. But he didn't want to. Not now not ever. So he rushed even faster to the bar, when he reached the shaggy little bar he floated in through the half falling roof. As soon as he got into the dimly lit bar room a rush of music, laughter and smoke hit him. He took it all in with one big whiff. Ahhh he fianlly somewhere that could make him forget. And forget he would.

The bar tender screams awoke him from his tantilizing thoughts. Stretch sneered down at him. And then the bar tender let out another yelp of "Ghost GHOST!!!!" and left the bar.

"What the heck is wrong with him, " muttered Stretch," dang fleshies annoy the heck out of me, now where is that booze."

Stretch looked through the bottles behind the counter, "Where the heck does he keep it .... dang it where IS IT!!! AH here it is." Stretch located a bottle of Jack Daniels and began to down it like it was soda pop.

Then he noticed the other fleshies in the bar, but seeing that they were all too drunk to notice he was a ghost he went back to his drink. But one inturrupted his paradise, mistaking him for the bar tender.

"Hey bar keep gimme another shot eh?" blurred out a random drunk guy.

"Ya sure pal, " Stretch said as he poured the poor bum a shot of Berbin.

About 1 o' clock people started to pour into the bar. Too many people. So Stretch grabbed another bottle of whiskey and heads off through which he came.

"Dang drunks they make me sick" said Stretch

He took another slug of his drink and looked around for another place to crash. The cemetary. If his brain wanted him to remember that badly, why not there? He floated up to the very tallest hill and sat down on a shared grave stone that read :

L. T McFadden Dianna McFadden

Devoted Father, Husband and Brother Devoted Mother, and wife

" May angel be among thee " " May the angel be among thee "

Stretch smacked the bottle on the grave stone mummbling a series of curses.

" Why, why did you want me to take care of him? Why couldn't you. I am a horrible person yet you made me promise. Curse you. You knew you wouldn't be around for the kid so you left me to baby sit. Why? " He shouted toward the stars. " Ah, the kid is growing up though. He is so smart. Even though he lives with Stinkie and Fatso. Hehe But he trys his hardest. But about three years ago I almost lost him. Did you know that? He was almost gone. Twice, L. T. Twice. What kinda person almost loses their big brother's kid? Tell me that. A kid that he had promised to take care of until the end of time, no matter what to his dying big brother on HIS DEATH BED! Yup, I almost lost Bulbhead, thats what I call him, I almost lost him to a warlock and Kibosh. You didn't know that did you. Well, I did. But even though I almost got him hurt he still cares for me. No matter how mean I am he still stands by me. Just like you. Dang it, he is just like you. "

Stretch looked back towards the stars. And then back at his brothers grave. Just like him, he had said. Stretch knew he would never be as good as his older brother. That much was a fact. He was moody, impatient and not very good with kids or other's feeling. But he had made a promise. So here he was. Drunk and moping in a grave yard. Wow, he sunk to a new low. He took a Congratulations sip of his drink.

A little while later, as the darkness from to much whiskey tried to surrounded him, is thoughts turned back to that woman. Who was she? Didn't she say Stella or something? Who knew. He had to get her out of there. No matter what. The last fleshy chick that was there broke Caper's heart and if he couldn't give the short sheet anything else he was goning to make sure he wasn't hurt again. He wasn't gonna let him get hurt again. And with that last vow, darkness surrounded the tall, violet eyed ghost.


	6. The Tour With a Side of

Chapter 6

" Fatso, look what you did! You got cream filling on her, " Stinkie grabbed the pastry away from his brother.  
" Wait, where? Where is the cream filling?" Fatso began to frantically thrash about the bed, tumbling Stella down onto the floor.  
" FATSO! Look what you did. Casper said we shouldn't move her, she hasn't woke up for two days and when she did wake up she woke up to Stretch, now WE may can handle it, but that might send HER into hypovolemic shock!"  
" Uh, what's that? "  
" Does it look like I would know, " Stinkie said with a half shrug, " I heard it off of ER last week. "  
" Ohh, gotcha." Fatso said as he bent over Stella. " So what we gonna do with her now?"  
" Well, I mean since we don't know if she is staying OR not, we can't really DO anything… except…ya know, we could… "  
" Fatso, no! She could be dead for all we know…"   
" Well, we can find out if this lush beauty is dead or not! " Fatso bent over Stella again and began to poke her in the head. " Wakey Wakey, eggs and baky, ohhhh eggs.... I'm so hungry!!! "  
Stinkie rolled his gold eyes.

" Uncle Fatso, don't do that! " the smaller ghost zoomed across the room grabbing a cold towel from the bedside as he went. " Guys, help get her back up here, please. "  
" Hey Short sheet, did you find Stretch? "  
" No. I am afraid I didn't, I looked everywhere, even the taxidermist, but.... "  
" He seemed very mad, at me, I think " came a groggy voice.

Like hobos to ham sandwiches, the three pairs of eyes darted to Stretch's bed.  
" Hello boys, you must be the almighty and wonderfully moody Stretch's companions. Well, it seems I know your names but you don't know mine. Well, my name is Stella, Stella McSwann. And I just want to say thanks. " Stella sat up and motioned for the three ghost to come and sit on the bed beside her.  
So they, like the zombies that they were, came and floated down beside her on the small twin size bed. As Fatso flung himself to the bed the springs creaked while everyone slid to one side.  
" Ok, so you must be Fatso, cause I don't know of any other ghost…umm, 'large' enough to do that…" Stella said as she pointed a thin finger at the heaviest of the three and smiled. " And you must be Stinkie, " She guessed as she wiped away the foul smelling air bubble that had just escaped his mouth. " And you.... you must be Casper! Oh, my gosh, I love your eyes. They are to die... err... I mean I love them. " She said as she looked deep into them.  
" Yea, but look at my eyes! " Stinkie said as floated low and pushed his face into hers.  
Stella grabbed Stinkie's face bringing it even closer.

" Yes, Yes your eyes are lovely, very good shade of gold. People in New York would kill to have this on their walls. " When she let go of the lean ghost's face he melted into a big white puddle onto the floor.   
Casper rolled his eyes and said " The melt down take is soooo 40 years ago, pull your self together, " As Stinkie became upright again Casper pressed on , " Is that where you are from, Miss? New York? " asked Casper as he watched his Uncle Stinkie try to look at his reflection in the mirror.  
" Oh sweetie, don't call me miss and yes I am. "  
" Why did you leave? I mean obviously you were going to be in a wedding. And aren't weddings something you run towards not away from? "  
Stella was quiet for a very long time.  
" I left because I was afraid. I was being forced into marrying a man I didn't love. And, in doing so, taking over a company I didn't want and becoming just another corporate, business suit wearing zombie. I hated it. So Kat got me out of there. "  
" Kat?? You know Kat? " Casper peered into her honey brown eyes, deep in thought it seemed.   
" Yes, she used to tell me all about Whipstaff and some people she knew. Never told me you guys were ghost. Hehe I think its funny. I was always raised to believe only in the things that can be seen. Ghsot NOT being one of them. But well, I can see you guys so...daddy was sorta wrong now wasn't he. Ok boys so it looks like I might like to stay awhile, if you don't mind that is. So may I see the house? "

" Um.... well...See thing is.... we don't know if you are staying. Stretch wants you out. But WE want you to stay here. But... " Stinkie began.  
" Oh boys don't worry about him. He is just a fuddy duddy! Lets go. "  
So, with Casper leading the way, the three ghosts walked down the stairs accompanied by the recently awoken Stella.  
Casper leaned to Stella and began to whisper, "Umm, well, this is the kitchen but we may not want to go in there while Fatso is with…"  
" KITCHEN! I wanna go, I wanna go!!!" Fatso yelled with glee.  
"Oh, gah, Casper, look whatcha did!" screeched Stinkie.

With the doorway in sight, Fatso burst through the other three and slid into the musty old kitchen heading towards a wall of cabinets. Stumbling, Casper and Stinkie went through first, with Stella following close behind.  
"Hey where are my Crusaunts ? I got those like two days ago and somebody already ate em…why I'm gonna…hey, HEY what're you doing???"  
And just like Neo from the Matrix…just…. fatter, Fatso lept from where he was floating. The stale doughnut, lifted…inching towards Stinkies lips.  
"Nooooooooooooooooohhh!!"  
And with amazing speed for his…size, Fatso tackled Stinkie to retrieve the doughnut.  
"AHHHH!!! Fatso, you idiot…I think you broke my…my…my ME! " Stinkie yelled, in his egregious tone  
"Okay, I think we need to move on!" sighed Casper.  
"So, what next?" Stella chimed in.  
Without missing a beat, Fatso moaned, "The bathroom, the bathroom!! We NEED to go to the bathroom!!"  
"No, no! We are NOT going in there after you again Fatso!" yelled Casper.  
The smaller ghost looked around trying to find another room to go to.  
" We..we..we could go to the den, or the dining room "  
" Nope, we ARE GOING TO THE BATHROOM " Fatso boomed still looking a little worried.

So, they drifted towards the bathroom, Fatso and Stinkie arguing the whole way, what about wasn't clear, as usual.  
As they neared the bathroom, the fact of where they were going hit Stinkie.  
"Wait a second here! No, no, no no no! We are not goin' in the there!"  
"Why not?" sighed Casper,  
"Because…well, I dunno, but we're not! It's too dangerous!"  
"Dangerous!? It's a BATHROOM! What is dangerous about a bathroom?"  
"I dunno…sumthin' could bite us, or I could fall down the toilet and get eaten by whatever is at the bottom. Oh, I don't even want to think about it "  
"We are going in and that's final! There is nothing in there that isn't out here…"  
All the while, Stinkie was thinking, "Oh, kid, if only you knew…"  
They neared the bathroom and Casper began considering that Stinkie may not have been far from the truth on this one. From the smell, you could honestly believe something was growing in there.  
They walked in to see a dark, dingy, grimy room full of unused cleaning utensils and…dirt.  
Casper floated over and picked up the unused toilet brush and chided, "Hey Stinkie, you ever thought of using one of these?"  
Stinkie's eyes glazed over in fearful confusion.  
"Uh, Casper, I wouldn't touch that thing…I don't know what it is, but it suuure don't look friendly!!"  
"Stinkie, it's a toilet brush! It's what you CLEAN the toilet with…"  
"Speakin' of toilets…" Fatso moaned once more.  
"Hey, Fatso, we're tryin' to have a con-ver-say-tion here!" Stinkie chided, "And Casper, I don't believe in that kinda thing…it's against my religion…I swear on…the book that my religion uses…cause I got one around here somewhere, I swear…on that book…yeah."  
Stella was obviously amused by the back and forth banter between the two ghosts and decided to charge in.  
"Stinkie, why don't you take a bath? It's the only part of the bathroom that is CLEAN for goodness sakes."  
Stinkie looked fearful and went a little crazy, "CLEAN!? CLEAN!? WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP YELLIN' 'CLEAN' AT ME?!?"  
"EVERYBODY OUT!!!!! "

" Ok, Ok we are going. Gah! If you were that desperate for some ' personal time ' why not just tell us? " said Stinkie with a huge trademark grin.   
" I did! Now leave! " and with that last demand Fatso slammed the door whacking Stinkie in the butt  
" Yow! Dang it, is his soul purpose today to try to hurt me " Stinkie said as he rubbed his now red butt.  
" Lets back to the bed rooms, I didn't get a good look before. " Stella chimed in trying to get Stinkie back to his playful self.

She grabbed the two ghsot's hands and hauled them back in the direction of the Trio's bedroom. When they got there Stella flung open the windows above Fatso's bed.  
" Ah, much better, no? " she asked looking at the ghost.  
" Ok So I have told you some of my story why not tell me yours? "  
Stinkie looked at his nephew.  
" Well, its a long one. But for you I guess we could.....Whatcha wanna know, Toots? " Stinkie said as he floated down beside Stella.  
" Everything, but first.....How did you all come to live together? I mean you are all related right? "  
" Oh yea, sure sure. Me, Fatso and Stretch are all brothers and Casper here is our nephew. "  
" Oh, well which one of these three do you belong too? "  
" What? oh oh....um..none of them. My dad was there older brother. "  
Casper looked away from Stella's bright face.  
" I died before him. And then when he died, he just.....didn't stay I guess. "  
" But you three did, Why? " she said as she looked up towards Stinkie, who was now floating in circles above her head.  
" We stayed cuze.....well cuze....." Stinkie looked at Casper, and then opened his mouth to tell her why but before he could he was cut off.

" Because none of you damn business fleshie. Now get out! " came the cold, hatefilled voice of the Ghostly Trio's leader back from his all night adventure.


	7. Gettin' To Know The Dame

Chapter 7

"Well what are you waiting for." Stretch came in front of Stella's face, still woozy from his drinking.  
" Oh my God, have you been drinking" Stella asked the lean ghost who was now swaying.  
" Yea? Well what if I dids" Stretch quipped back.  
" Oh...honey...you need to lay down. " Stella grabbed Stretch big hand and pulled him down on the bed" Sweetie, you just lay there and I will go make coffee. Wait! Hold up! How can a GHOST get drunk"

Stinkie looked at his older brother. Stretch really did look bad this time. Depressed almost. Stinkie sighed and looked back at the beauty that was standing over his buzzed brother.

" We just got talent I guess" Stinkie smirked over at Stella.   
Stella rolled her eyes and puts her hand up to her mouth to keep the fit of giggles from escaping from beyond her red lips. " Casper, do you want to help me with the coffee"  
" Sure. " and with that the younger ghost and the new house guest went off back to the kitchen.

" Um..you ok" Stinkie asked his older brother.  
" Nope. " came Stretch's only reply.  
" Oh "  
" Well, good you look like hell" came Fatso booming voice as he floated through floor.  
" Thanks boys. Did I ever tell you two I hated ya" Stretch said through the covers that he had let fall over his ' body '.  
" Oh yea, all the time, but we know you don't mean it" Stinkie said matter factly.

Stretch sighed, knowing that was only a half truth at the moment, but was too exhausted for any sort of come-back that would match up to his expected quality.

"So, the dame…tell me bout' her…is she trouble, boys?"

"Well, if trouble has hips like…"

"Stinkie! That's NOT the answer I was looking for…my head hurts faaar too much to hear your endless yammering about her figure right now," Stretch dragged on, "so just tell me what happened while I was out."

"Well, not much…I mean, there was a struggle in the kitchen officer…over a delicious pastry that was MINE…and then we had a short incident in the bathroom…but, umm…no much."

"The BROAD! THE BROAD! I want to know about the girl you lamebrains…jesus, what do I have to do to get some help around here?"

Stretch was becoming exasperated…

"Okay okay…well, honestly we don'ts know too much bouts her, Stretch. We just know she's a runaway bride, and that's she seems to know a little sumin' about us…and she's knows Casper's little friend…what's her name?" Stinkie explained

"Kat?" Stretch asked

"Yeah, yeah…her…but yeah bro, that's about all we know…a real mystery eh?" Stinkie sighed

"Well, I don't see why we need a dame in Whipstaff anyways. Boys, we're fine the way we are…" Stretch moaned, rubbing the spot where his temples would normally be.

"Well, without this dame, you wouldn't have your coffee, so sit back, shut up and drink up!", Stella marched in with her head cocked to the side and a wry smile spread across her face.

Though his instincts offered him several good comebacks, he held back to save his head for the time being…and with her skills, it could be a long battle of words.

"Stretch how much did you drink? You look pale as a…. umm…wait…" Stella paused as all 4 of them burst into laughter…

"Haha, you four are so funny…now shut the hell up," Stretch yelled, "it's time to go to bed around here, geez."

Stella walked over to Stretch coolly and gave him a smart smack across the face, chiding him, "Mm mm mm…don't say such naughty things…there are innocent ears present!" She said lowly and with a wry smile on her face while simultaneously putting her hands over where Casper's ears would have been.

"What? The kid's got…" Stretch started into a heavy rant, but before he could finish Stella turned around to face the other ghosts.

"Now, since your wonderful older brother is home and there is no need to worry about his cute little butt anymore," Stella said over snickering from the two ghosts and grumblings from Stretch, "we can start with the real fun…THE SLEEPOVER! So boys, where do I sleep?"

"OOOH! ME ME ME! Pick me!" Fatso jumped in and said hopping up and down.

"NO! Wait, me me me! Fatso snores and the bed vibrates and…sleep with MEEEE!" Stinkie jumped in

"Oh yeah, well you should SMELL his sheets! And I won't snore, just for you…since, ya know…you're a girl and all." Fatso came back.

All the while Stella was falling over herself in laughter as the ghosts did their best begging and pleading. After recovering Stella says conclusively, "I know…why don't I use BOTH beds!" She went over and pushed Fatso's bed over to Stinkie's.

"Wait a second, WAIT A SECOND! No, you ain't sleepin' in here. Not while I'm around you ain't. Now, I'm gonna get some sleep and when I wake up, I had better not see you sleepin' in the same room as me. Got that!"

Stretch was obviously not too happy.

"Well, sure! You couldn't have made it plainer Stretchy baby. Now, you go rest your sweet little head and wake up tomorrow feeling refreshed and headache free!" Stella said in her soft and smooth voice, with only a hint of her sarcasm showing through, but with honest caring and sympathy.

So, with a roll of his eyes because of Stella's cutsie nicknames for him and his brothers Stretch wondered over to his side of the room. And Stella huddled the other three ghosts over to the opposite side to have a late night chat.

"So, tell me…how did you guys…ya know. How did you..umm…stay here? Or well, how did you die? All of you?" Stella asked inquisitively.

"I'll take this one," Stinkie said slowly and mysteriously, "It was a long time ago in a galaxy far far away. Circa 1940…we three brothers, living the high life, strutting our stuff around the town. Yeah, life was good then. But, see, well…we got into a little business with the um...would you call it the mafia? Well anyways …and see…well, it didn't work out…"

"No, go on, I want to hear!" she whispered, trying to rush the ghost to get to the guts of the story.

"Well, Stretch was doin' some stuff for these people. And see, me and Fatso here…we started coming and meeting this nice Italian family with Stretch. It was a good while before he told us dat' they was more than a nice Italian family…ya know, that they was ruthless killers!" Stinkie kept going, "So, some stuff happened and well…the family stopped bein' so friendly all the time sees. I mean the old woman wouldn't make that great spaghetti and garlic bread for us for free anymore…she'd want us to go and buy it at the restaurant the family owned. And so…one day Fatso and me went down to get some spaghetti and they took us in the back…where they make the stuff. And before I knowed what was goin' on, I looked over and saw Fatso dragged off into the corner, then when I turned back I saw a fist coming at me and I fell back inta' dis' huge vat fulla garlic sauce. And so…I guess some things stay in the afterlife…heh."

"And what about Stretch, how did he go?" she said with a little hesistation.

"Well, really we don't knows…we just guess that he was got by the mafia, same as us." Fatso said.

Stella looked like she was thinking hard and then said, "Well, how did you stay? I mean, Kat use to tell me in college all about ghost and she said that for someone to stay in the afterlife, that must have unfinished business…"

Fatso and Stinkie looked at each other with a slight look of worry then smiled simultaneously.

"Well, I can only speak for myself…but I stayed to see if Brittany and Christina ever finally killed each other…that was my greatest wonder in life…" Stinkie said casually.

"And for me…well, see…you know…that poor rabbit. I wanted to see if that poor rabbit ever got the trix. Cause I mean, that poor rabbit! The kids just keep the cereal and say it over and over: Trix are for kids, trix are for kids! But why do they have to be! He can walk…he can talk. And he wants those trix more than life itself. And those kids…oh, they just keep it and they don't even EAT IT!" Fatso, nearly in tears of passion now, continued rambling a little more about cereal, rabbits, and evil children…

" Shhhh " Stinkie and Casper said as they looked over Stretch who was now spread eagle on his bed snoring a little.

" Awww how cute." Stella said as she followed the three spirts gazes. " So the mafia huh? Thats cool. What a way to go"

" Yea, I guess so. So anyways thats our story, sugar pie. " Stinkie said sleeply.

Fatso tried to hide a yawn through his big hands as he leaned in towards Stella and whispered " If you wanna know more I will be right down the hall. " he gave a wink and then turned to leave.

" Fatso you idiot, if she is coming to anybody its me"

" Boys, Boys...go get some sleep. I will come to both of you in the morning, if your older brother doesn't wake up and brutly murder me for being in his room. " She began to giggle " My God! the mafia, ghost and trix all in one day. Hehe I love it." She began to giggle again.

And soon all of them were laughing. It wasn't until Stretch mumbled something,that they all settled downed and began to leave the young woman.

" Well, don't worry dollface. You will be ok. " Stinkie said with a butchtoothed grin, using her own method of nicknames.

" See ya in the mornin' suger. " Fatso boomed catching on to the name game.

" See ya fellas. " Stella yawned as she watched the ghost go.

So Fatso and Stinkie headed off to bed. As Stella began to look around the room she noticed Casper sneaking over toward Stretch, looking him over throughly. With a sigh the small ghost turned to leave.

"Wait…" she whispered loudly.

Casper paused and turned around to face her.

"Kiddo, you've been quiet all night. So, now it's your turn. You've got to talk to me. So sit down…let's chat for a little while…", she said in her hushed whisper.

"About what?", Casper said shyly.

Stella leaned in close to him, so he could feel her breath on the left side of his face, and said breathily, "About everything…" She said as she slyly looked at his sleeping uncle.


	8. A Late Night Talk With A Friendly Ghost

CHAPTER 8

Stella leaned in close to him, so he could feel her breath on the left side of his face, and said breathily, "Tell me everything."

"Well, I don't really know where to start" Casper said, a little surprised by her bluntness.

She looked a little sad and said, "Just start from the first thing you remember."

Casper gazed at the eyes staring at him and thought to himself, "Me, She actually wants to know about me"

"Um, I usually don't get any questions like this, I mean I am usually just Casper, the friendly ghost, so I guess I just have to think." Casper said a little shyly.

Smiling, she lifted his chin, "Honey, I want to know about you,take your time, we've got all night."

"Well, everything kind of gets shoved together in my mind now, I can't remember everything in order. But, I remember a lot of time with my Mom and Dad. Dad was an inventor see, so I had all sorts of things. I still have some of them. He would make me toys that no one else had." Casper kept going, looking a little sad in remembering, "My dad was the oldest outta the four brothers. It was just him, and my three uncles for a while, because my grandparents died along time ago, I never knew them. But I guess my dad was kind of the good son out of them. He was a gentleman, he was smart, sophisticated,kind of everything that the other three weren't."

Stella laughed seeing a smile rising under Casper's words. She made a sharp turn to look over at Stretch ,who was still laying soundly on the bed, and said, " Wait Wait, you are telling me that YOUR father was related to THOSE three? I mean with you being so calm and pure, your father must have been alot like you. So..."

" Yea you wouldn't figure he was would you there brother, right. Well yea he was was. " Casper said as he turned to look at his sleeping uncle. " He looks kinda innocent like that don't he, um...anyways where was I... Oh yea... My dad took care of them all, until they got of age and then one day shortly after my dad met my mom, my uncles just sorta left, and they only came around every so often. "

"So, why are your uncles here and your father is not? Oh, oops, sorry kid, that was harsh…what I meant was..." Stella said with a fumbling recovery.

" No, no it's ok, I understand," Casper said as he looked a little sad, "they are here because they want to be, they didn't want to cross over so I stayed with them." He looked at Stella.

" So they actually take CARE of you?" She said rather loudly with a bit of surprise

"Look don't get me wrong, I know they seem bad and all, but there is a good side to each of them…you just have to look hard; and yes, even Uncle Stretch." Casper said light heartedly.

Stella laughed, "Are those their real names by the way? Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso?"

Casper laughed along with her, and then explained, "Well, no, those were just their nicknames. That's what the people at that old Italian restaurant used to call them. Their real names are…well, I don't know if I should say…"

Casper looked up at Stella and saw her raised eyebrow and crooked half smile, half frown, which said exactly what she wanted it to. Remined her alot of another ghost she just met, all that was missing was the devious sneer and accent and he would be...

"Okay, okay…well, Uncle Stretch…his name was Thomas. " Casper started as he inturrupted her thoughts, " Uncle Stinkie's name was Maurice, and Fatso's name was Charles…" The ghost said, looking almost embarrassed by the names that hardly matched their personalities.

Stella stared at him with a small smile at the right corner of her lips until his finished the entire spiel. Casper stared up at her, waiting for a response…1….2….3...

"HAHAHAHAHAH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY GOODNESS! HAHAHAAHAHAHAH! THAT'S….HA!…THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE HEARD ALL DAY! ALL MONTH FOR THAT MATTER!"

Casper was terribly amused and more than slightly intrigued by this human he'd met only a short few days before. And now, she was sitting in front of him, laughing manically, doing her best not to wake the other ghosts in her uproar, and all he could do was smile and think that he had known her before...

After a minute of slow breathing and giggles, Stella regained her ladylike composure and looked thoughtful, "Okay…so, what about when they were alive. If your dad was everything they weren't, well, what were they?"

"Well, they were very…eccentric men I guess you would say. From what I know, they weren't exactly loved by the town, but they weren't hated either. Dad used to say that they were the most hated loveable guys in the town. They used to hang out at the Roadhouse Bar and that's kind of where they got their reputation for being so bad I guess."

"Um, how did they finance themselves? I mean, were they rich by inheritance?" Stella asked rather inquisitively.

"Rich? Oh, um, they weren't really rich. But I guess they did get around a good bit. And they kind of lived like rich people, but they really had modest jobs…" Casper said, a little dazed at the question.

"Jobs?" Stella thought a little, and then said, "Jobs? How did THOSE three hold down jobs?"

Casper laughed, "Actually, I wouldn't say they really held down jobs…they more of held on to different jobs at different times."

"Dad told me a few of their jobs that I remember. Uncle Fatso's first paying job was as a vacuum salesman…" Casper began to say

"Wait, wait…did you just say Fatso was a vacuum salesman? Like…a guy who sells vacuum cleaners? HAHAHA!" Stella choked out laughter.

Casper smiled and laughed with her, saying, "Yeah, and Stinkie was a garbage man…as if you couldn't guess that yourself."

Casper and Stella laughed, but stopped when they heard rustling from the other side of the room.

"Hmmm…and what about him? What did he do, 'Mr. I am the boss so don't mess with me' himself. I'm sure he had a much higher standing than the other two in the job market." Stella asked in a light whisper.

Casper looked slightly suspicious, "You really want to know a lot about uncle Stretch, don't you?"

Stella smiled, knowing she had been figured out by the young ghost in front of her, "Well, I mean, I get Stinkie and Fatso. But Stretch…I just don't get him. You two, I mean, you and Stretchy are so much the same, but so different too."

"The same? Um, I don't really think we are…" Casper said, frowning a little

Stella looked surprised, "Yes you two are! I mean, he is…he's…"

Stella was cut off when Stretch appeared hovering over them, glaring down, "What? What am I, doll face?"

Stella got a big smile on her face and stood up to see eye to eye with Stretch and said, "Well, for starters a bastard, a liar, a spying PRICK!"

Stretch got a redness in his eyes and yelled, "WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU LITTLE…"

Stretch continued for several more minutes, rambling on and on about how it was his house and he made the rules.

Stretch seemed as if he'd never stop, so Stella busted into her cute laughter with wild abandoned.

"AND THAT'S NOT A…." Stretch trailed off, completely confused by this woman. He was doing his damnedest to intimidate, even scare this woman for speaking to him in such a way…and all she would do is laugh. He was struggling to keep his anger up, seeing her, smiling and beautiful.

"HEY! WHADDYA THINK YOU'RE DO-" Stretch started in.

Stella jumped up and gave him a long passionate kiss, and then jumped back onto the bed giggling.

Stretched just stood…er, floated there. He was shocked, surprised, stunned…he didn't know what he was. He was scared and elated. Who the hell was this woman?

Stella stopped her laughing for a second to grab Casper's hand and run over to the dusty window and look out. Stella, whipped around smiling, "Well, boys, it looks like it's time for breakfast!"

Stella skipped out of the bedroom pulling Casper behind her, leaving Stretch alone in the room, to think and to wait for breakfast.


	9. Breakfast, with a side of sudden flirtin...

A/n : I do not own Casper, Kat or the Ghostly Trio. But Stella and any other character that did not appear in the first Casper movie are mine. Also I love your comments, it helps my writing... and I try to update every few days but sometimes school and other thing keep me from writing so be patient... I WILL finish this... Because I know how it is when someone don't finish their fanfiction. So anyways here is another chapter... and know that the more comments the faster I write and please remember that this is my first fanfiction so no flames. I am also sorry if they get out of character alittle but I try to stay close to their origional personalities as possible.

Chapter 9

"Breakfast is served! Boys, come and get it " came the yell of the New York lady in the kitchen of a dirty old mansion.

First came Fatso, of course first, floating through the ceiling. "Breakfast! Ooooh, I haven't had a breakfast first thing in the morning in….EVER! Whadjamake whadjamake!"

Stella smiled at his enthusiasm, "My dear Fatso, you'll have to wait for everyone to be seated before you get to see what I've cooked up this morning."

"Awwww…well, if you say so Ms. Stella I guess I can wait…" Fatso moaned, making a hand washing motion and looking terribly innocent.

Stinkie came down soon after, and then Casper came in from the den, where he'd fallen asleep while Stella was cooking. Everybody sat down at the large oak table, which Stella had dusted to a brilliant new shine.

"Well, it appears that Stretch didn't hear me…" Stella said with a wry smirk.

"Stretch, honey, come on down, it's time for breakfast!" she said, looking the other ghosts straight in the eye with that look of let's-just-wait-and-see-what-happens.

All of them jumped a little when they heard a door being thrown open up stairs. And then a few minutes later the self appointed leader of the Ghostly Trio came floating through the kitchen door with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Well you guys, lesse what kinda grub we've got this morning?" Stretch said, giving Casper a friendly elbow to the side.

Stella lit up, "Well, bon appétit boys!" She walked down the length of the table, uncovering plates of a perfect breakfast. Ham, bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuits, omelets, pancakes, and of course, WAFFLES!

Four very pale faces lit up at the sight of the feast.

" Marry me! " Fatso said as he did his best to get down on one knee, which was very hard considering he didn't have any knees.

" Fatso, you animal get up off th floor. She already told us she isn't the marrying type. Ya know, think of that poor schmuck she left standing at the alter. I mean he was a big, rich business man and you...well you my dearest brother, you are just... big. So she would tear you apart. So don't try it. " Stretch said with a devious smirk as he shoveled eggs on to his plate.

" Oh Fatso, don't listen to your horrible brother. Size does not mater. Neither does money or power. What matters is on the inside and baby, you are very sweet and sensitive so you would be perfect. I just don't want to get married. Ok? " Stella said as she bent down and gave the large ghost a kiss on his pudgy cheek, causing him to blush.

As Fatso returned to his plate Stretch looked at Stella and she glared right back at him. " Well baby, don't you think that lying isn't a very good way to start a day "

" What? I didn't lie. And don't call me baby " Stella said as she bit into a piece of bacon.

" Oh please, don't give us that oh-it-only-matters-whats-inside crapolia. Everybody knows a woman SAYS she wants an sweet, sensive, caring Ashley, but really she is dying for a bad-ass, can take care over her, wild Rhett. Isn't that right. "

" Oh Stretch, I am impressed, YOU of all people, know of Gone With the Wind? Did you know your uncle was so cultured, Capser dear. " Stella said.

" Um..no I didn't " Casper said behind a pile of eggs that he had just stuffed into his mouth.

" Well, Stella, baby..there are alot of things I can do that you or anyone else doesn't know of" Stretch said, his eyes never leaving hers, " and Casper don't talk with you mouth full, we have a lady present. A very beautiful lady, in fact. Do you work out. "

" Um...yes I do, everyday for 3 hours. Why? " Stella said a little flustered at the ghost's sudden flirting.

" It shows. " he said as he looked her up and down.

" Um... uh..thanks " Stella said, swallowing, trying to figure at what Stretch was up to.

While the two faced off in a secret match, Stinkie and Fatso watched trying to figure out what was going on. Their brother had mood swings that could make a pregnant woman's head spin but he never had them this fast before. The last time they had saw him, he was furious and hated the woman that now was face to face with him in a decussion of culture and edicate, Stella stating he didn't have any and Stretch just laughing and mummbling something low in his throat making Stella blush, but now he seemed to want something more. The something not being G rated.

" What is going on? " Stinkie said as he watched Stella lean over and grabbed a waffle, giving the ghost a very good veiw of cleavage.

" I have no idea, but whatever it is, I want in. " Fatso answered seeing what his brother saw

By this time all three of the older ghost were drooling. And Casper had even notice making him choak on his orange juice.

" Whats wrong Stretch? " Stella asked, looking up at the tall ghost ,who was starring down at her stary eyed, " Cat finally do the world a favor and get your tongue? "

She watched Stretch come out of his trance like he had been slapped. Seeing his confused expresion, she started laughing loudly. The other three ghosts snapped out of their own trances and all of them started to laugh with her

" Um...'schcuse us, but did we miss something? " Stinkie said.

" Well duh! Obivously something happened in the bedroom...I think maybe Stretch didn't get enough sleep again, but this time its a good thing. " Fatso laughed making bits of food go everywhere.

" Well, you go bro! " Stinkie said, elbowing his older brother in the side. " Been a long time, no? "

As the two ghost fell over each other in laughter, Stretch began to fume. All delight gone from his face. Casper, enjoying his oldest uncles delightful mood didn't want it to end so he handed Fatso the pancakes and said " Actually she was with me. We um... talked. "

The two ghost stopped laughing and looked wide eyed at their nephew.

" She was with you? " Stinkie said.

" Um.. yea... " Casper looked away, slightly embarrassed at the huge grins developing on his uncles' faces.

" Well, Stella we didn't know you was a cradle robber. But whatever. " Fatso boomed.

" Way to go, shortsheet. We never knew you had it in ya. But I guess we should have guessed it. You ARE growing up. " Stinkie said as he patted Casper on the back.

" Aww, Stink, our liitle boy is growing up... " Fatso began to blubber in to his napkin.

" OK enough! Damnit you two. " Stretch's voice cut through, loud and mean.

The two ghost stopped their laughter.

" They was just talking , like the kid said and it was about you yahoos. And nobody, I repeat nobody got laid! Sheesh! She hasn't even been her a week, and you two start with the crude humor, what are you animals.. I mean... "

" Hey, Hey, boys stop it. And YOU, you was the one who start...um...start it. So don't get all fussy with them. " Stella said as she began to clear the dishes.

" Well... I ... uh...um... " Stretch, just now realizing that he had just gotten very defensive over his brothers usual playing, fumbled.

" Well..um..uh..what? " Stella said.

Stretch, furious with his sudden emotion, shook his head and faced the woman, ready for battle " What it means is, I am not going to sit here and listen to them talk that way to you. "

" Why does it matter to you? " Stella said.

" It matters because... because I am going to be the only one to speak to you that way! " Stretch bellowed

" What? " Stella said a little taken back. " Why would I want you, of all people to speak to me so...so... crudly..."

" Because I was the one you kissed, dollface " Stretch, regaining every bit of his old crude, rude devious self.

Stella blushed. And while she scrubbed the pan she began to wonder what was going on. Last night he was so mad and didn't want anything to do with her, but now he is flirty and happy...Stella was quiet scared. She knew the ghost probally didn't like to be out done or suprise. So now, she supposed, he just decided that he was going to mess with her.. well two can play at that game.

" Um... Now, I know we definatly missed something, Fatso. " Stinkie said as he stared wided eyed at his older brother.

" Oh yea! " Fatso said as he tried to grab the last of the ham.

Stella slapped at Fatso's hand and smiled at him, "Boys, you didn't miss a thing. I mean, it really wasn't that great. Pretty boring if I do say so myself."

Stretch looked lost for words.

"And why do they call him Stretch, anyways?" Stella said, looking him straight in the eye, "I mean, boys, a girl can only try so hard and not quit when there's no stretchin' happening." Stella stifled laughter as she finished her cutting words.

The other ghosts busted into a unison of laughter at this, while Stretch's paleness turned to rage. Seeing that she was finally regaining the upperhand she pressed on.

" I mean, come on Stretch baby, I know its been awhile since you have kissed a woman but I know you couldn't have forgotten. Shape up, because you are playing with the big dogsnowand they bite back. " Stella said a she whipped the dish towel off her shoulder, making it POP.

As she waltzed out the door, a little more shake to her hips than usual, Stretch and the rest of the ghost sat there in silence.


	10. OMG NO WAY GIRL!

**( A.n : Well, I looove you peoples! I feel soo speaical. I am glad you like it. But anyways could something happen with Stretch and Stella... who knows. **

**Stretch : I do... I hate her... she is a b-**

**Me : Don't start, you like her! You know it... so stop it. **

**Stretch : No... I ...don't... ya damn fleshies and your stupid love! Ah who needs it.**

**Me : You do... now shut up and let them read this. **

**Stretch : Woman, don't you tell me what to do. I am getting mighty sick of that! And did you see what she did to me in the kitchen. That was... was... **

**Me : What you needed.. now shut up! **

**Sorry people, he is an butthole... as usual... well here is another Chapter... I am sorry if it slow... but I must add all of this... so here... Have fun and please comment... no flames its my first fic. **

Chapter 10

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?"

"Why, hello there stranger!"

"Stella! Is that you?" Kat shrieked with girlish delight in her voice.

"Yes, girl, it's me! Missed me?" Stella threw back.

"Of course! Oh my goodness…it's been a while! So, have you had time to relax…and…think?" Kat said with a hit of concern in her voice.

"Well, I can't say I've done much relaxing. Too little time to relax and think too. And I have been thinking a lot Kat…" Stella's voice faded a little into half sadness, "At least now I know that I made the right choice. I could never have gone for Michael. Especially now that I know…"

"Know what?" Kat said, obviously confused, "Don't tell me you met some runaway groom at Whipstaff!" Kat half laughed, wondering if she hadn't guessed right.

"Well, in a way…I guess so…" Stella trailed off in thought…

"Stella! Spit it out!" Kat begged.

"There's nothing to spit. But, anyways, on to more important matters: you didn't exactly let me know there were DEAD PEOPLE living here!" Stella laughed with feigned anger.

Kat busted into laughter of "oh-I-knew-it". "Well, dear, I knew you would think I'd lost it if I just came out and said it. You kind of have to see something like that for yourself. But are the boys treating you well?"

"Well, actually I think you should be worried about how I'm treating the boys!" Stella laughed, "Nah, they're fine. I'm having the most fun I've had in years. I mean, I had forgotten about…about my life until just a while ago. And I thought I had better call you."

Kat was smiling, a thousand miles away, "Well I'm glad you are getting vacation time from life. But how are the boys? It's been so long since I've seen them… I miss them so much... "

"Yea they are...something..." Stella said a little doubt filling her voice

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good... what happened? Oh, if the Trioare treating you horribly I will march up there and tear them limb from limb I swear! "

"Kat! KAT! Calm down... they are treating me fine. But… Stretch... oh man..." Stella's voice was trailing again.

"STELLA! Stop that! Tell me! What is it?" Kat was a little worried by now…

Stella hesitated for a second, and then took a deep breath, "Well, it's not easy to explain, but…the way I feel. It's bothering me…because..."

" Oh dear lord ...STRETCH? Why?" Kat yelled

Stella busted out laughing, "How do you do that, Kitty Kat? "

"I dunno, I'm just good like that." Kat said seriously, then busted out laughing, joining Stella's slightly embarrassed giggling.

Kat calmed herself, "But STRETCH? Why on earth Stretch?"

"But Kat…I kissed him." Stella said, giggling, just waiting for Kat's response.

"Oh my goodness, you crazy hoochie woman!" Kat busted out laughing, "You kissed him? But he's dead! Then again ya know…I can't talk, I mean, I kissed Casper. But.STRETCH! He's so…RUDE and…vertical." Kat busted into laughter again.

"Well, yes…he is, I won't argue. But I mean, I know that deep down…he's sweet, he's kind…he's…caring… " Stelle began to lose her point at the end.

" Sweetie are we talking about the same guy... I mean ... he was sooo mean, crude, rude, nasty, self-centered, crazy and oh my God, the way he treated Casper! I could straggle him. " Kat said as she make a low growl in her throat.

" Oh gosh, Kat, I think I have lost it. I need to get laid. Because I was just down stairs flirting with a DEAD GUY! I still can't get over that... its soooo... icky feeling. Am I going crazy? " Stella said as she ploped down into an over stuffed armchair.

" Well, yes... but its ok... Now how the hell did this happen? I mean one minute you was freaking out about getting married and the next you are calling me telling me you just put the moves on a ghost " Kat said as a new burst of giggles started.

" Ohhh Kat don't say it like that! " Stella put her head in her hands. " It sounds so weird. What am I going to do. "

" Well, it sounds like you are having fun, so keep doing that. " Kat answered.

" But... " Stella whined into the phone.

" But nothing. Look yes he is a ghost, but hey its new, never been done and so I say go for it. You never know what could happen. " Kat finished.

" Oh but he makes me sooooo mad! He is so cocky and stuff... I hate it... He makes it to were I can't think straight. No man has done that! And he isn't really even a man... anymore. " She finished the last part as a small sigh.

" Look, Stella get over the fact that he is a ghost. My dad said that they still ' feel ' the same ' Things ', understand? I mean he IS still a man. Sorta.So stop worrying. Have fun. I mean, you will come home in a few weeks and never see him again and if Stretch is still the same, which he appears to be, he will forget you too. Ok? Stop worrying! " Kat yelled.

" Ok ok ok. I think I will have fun... loads of it in fact. But besides that, the rest of the boys are wonderful. They are soo funny and they soo much about tv. Don't they ever get out? " Stella said, laughing a little thinking of Stinkie and Fatso watching the soaps.

" Who knows. But Casper... what about him?" Kat said, all to hasty.

" OH, he is wonderful. Soo sweet. I just don't see how he can live here with these three all the time. Its a mad house. But I love it. " Stella began to giggle again.

" I know. Remember I lived there awhile. But yes Casper is a sweetie. I swear sweetie, if ghost didn't age slower than us I would have swooped up Casper back when I lived there. " Kat laughed a little at remember her crush on herOWN dead guy , " I loved him sooo much. Oh Stella.. He probally has forgotten me. I left, to go to college and when daddy left I just didn't see any need to go back... but everyday I wanted him. And everytime I felt a gush of wind on my cheek I thought of him.. he was so sweet... he wanted to keep me and I told him he could... but I left. "

Kat began to cry.

" Oh don't cry, sugar. I know he loves you too. And I am sure he understands. Shhh sweetie, you will upset Vic. Shhh... " Stella whisper to her friend.

" Oh your right, I am sorry. " Kat dried up her tears and began again " So anyways... what are you going to do about Stretch? "

" I am going to show him a thing or two. Bring him down to earth. And find out why him and Casper are so alike yet different. I sense it, Kat. There is something he is hiding. Something that explains him and why he is like he is. "

" Sweetie, Sweetie... you are rambling. And Casper is nothing like Stretch. Forget it. But seriously, if anyone can bring him down to size its you. So go for it. I am holding down the fort here. Your parents are going crazy and Micheal, well Micheal is being Micheal. God, what a bum. All he wanted from you was your daddy's money. Thank God you didn't marry him. " Kat said.

" Yea, I know. Anyways, I think my family will be fine without me, just keep them off track. Ok? Because I think I am going to stay around here awhile and teach one ghost not to mess with fire, because even though he is dead, he will get burned. " Stella began to laugh again.

" Oh baby, burn him good. He needs it! Keep me updated... and I want to talk to Casper next time. Ok? " Kat said sounding a little sad.

" Okay. And you know, I think I need to burn all of them a bit. This wonderful house is a mess. " Stella said looking around the living room.

" Yea, I know. None of us were into cleaning so it stayed that way. Hum... I miss the old house. " Kay sighed.

" Well, I will take care of it. Don't worry. " Stella said as a loud banging sound followed by yelling was heard coming from the kitchen. " And I am going to take care of a certain tall, pale and moody ghost! "

" Go get 'em, honey! " Kat squeeled.

" Will do, c-ya babe. " Stella said.

Stella laid down the reciever, a small smile playing on her lush lips.

" Now, time to whip a dead beat into shape. " She said, the small smile replaced with a wide Watch-out-big-boy-here-I-come smile.


	11. I Deserved to me loved Do You Take me?

**Hello Hello. Long time no update I know. I am terribly sorry! I had school and then spring break. I love that people have not lost hope in my story and thank all of you for the comments. Please keep them coming. That is what keeps me writing. Now here is the long awaited chapter 11. **

Chapter 11

Back in New York, Kat put down the phone, laughing a little at the thought of the almighty Stretch being beat down by her best friend.

"I would love to see that." She said to herself, bursting into a fit o' giggles.

"What's so funny?" a blonde haired man said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, um…Vic, honey…I didn't hear you come in…" Kat said a little startled by her husband's **sudden** appearance in their kitchen.

"Its my house, why do I have to make myself known everytime I come in? " her Husband brushed past Kat, ignoring his wife's puckered lips and sad eyes.

"Oh," Kat said as she watched her husband put on his coat.

"I will be late so don't wait up," he murmured to his wife.

"Wait, Vic. Where are you going? It's just barely lunch, and it's your vacation week." Kat looked at her husband's back.

Vic froze. As he turned around, he saw the troubled look in his wife's eyes.

"um... welll...I have to finish up some things, and then tomorrow it will be just you and me, Pussy Kat." Vic leaned down and kissed his wife on the cheek, never looking her in the eye.

"Okay, sweetie," Kat murmured into his shoulder, trying not to show her husband she was hurting.

"Tell you what: How 'bout I leave my car here and you can take it and wash it and then you and I will take a little road trip. Just you and me." Vic smiled down at his wife.

"Okay," Kat cheerfully said.

"You okay now?" Vic asked.

"Yes. Now you go finish up whatever it is you have to do. Sorry I got worked up," Kat said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Bye baby." And with that, Vic walked out the door leaving his wife alone in the kitchen.

"Okay Kat, straighten up. He wouldn't do it again. Becky was in the past. And he promised me," Kat thought. She slumped down in the wooden kitchen chair. "He wouldn't, would he?"

Kat's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the telephone.

"Oh my God. She already made him cross over." Kat jumped up, laughing to herself at the thought of Stretch crumbling in fear, because of her tiny best friend.

But when she picked up the phone, her laughter stopped and was replaced with a groan.

"Hello Katherine, dear," came the voice of Claudia McSwann.

"Hello, Claudia. How are you?" Kat asked politely, making stabbing motions toward her heart.

"Well, just awful, dear," Claudia moaned, holding out "awful" for her usual dramatic effect.

Uh-oh, Kat thought.

"Um . . . why awful?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Oh Katherine, I am worried about my Stella! She has been missing for a week now and I haven't heard from her!" Claudia wailed into the phone.

Sure, yeah right, you old calorie-counting drama queen, Kat thought to herself. You aren't worried about Stella. You're worried about not having her fiance's money!

"Katherine, did you hear me?" came Claudia's voice breaking Kat from her silent ranting.

"Yes, I heard you. And I am just as worried as you are. But I am sure she is fine."

"Oh. So you don't know where she is?" Claudia asked.

"Nope. Not a clue," Kat answered with much delight in her lie.

"Because her reputation at the club is in ruins. Everyone is talking. And I hate how they are talking about my baby girl," Claudia finished.

Please, you are really worried about _**your**_ rep, not Stella's, you gold-digging old hag, Kat thought silently.

"Claudia, Stella is fine. She is not going to care about her reputation', and FYI, she is not going back to Michael. Sorry." Kat laid on the truth, a little annoyed at Claudia.

"What? No, no Katherine, dear," Claudia said, her patience wearing out and her dislike for Kat showing through. "It was wedding-day jitters. She is coming back, you will see."

"No…Claudia, she may come back but not to Michael. I think she has already found another…soul." Kat held the phone away from her mouth and tried not to laugh at her unintended irony.

"**WHAT!"** Claudia's usually calm voice rose to a high pitched and annoying squeak, "What do you **MEAN** another soul? What kind of animal is Stella seeing?"

"No one, Claudia." Kat said, patronizing as she could. "May I speak to Harold, dear?"

"No, now where is my daughter and who is she…" Claudia was cut off by the gruff, but kind voice of her husband.

"Kat! How's your father?" Harold said, obviously very happy to hear Kat's voice.

"Oh, he is fine Mr. M. How are you?" Kat asked.

"Good, good. Just worried about Stella, but other than that, life is going very well." Harold said, with a bit of pain in his voice when he said Stella's name.

Kat could tell that Harold was very worried about his daughter. "Don't you worry Mr. M. As I told your…lovely wife, Stella is doing perfectly fine."

"Oh, well, good gooood!" Harold's voice boomed, regaining his usual cheery Irish charm. "But, she isn't coming back to Michael…is she?"

"Nope!" Kat said.

"Good…I didn't want to walk me Stella down the aisle to that slime anyway." Harold spit.

"I know. But please don't worry! Stella is safe and very happy." Kat laughed again.

"Well, good. Tell her I miss her and to come back home when she is ready." Harold said.

Kat had to stop and realize, as she had so many times, how lucky Stella was to have a father that held so much love for her. But also, how cursed she was to have a sickly vain woman to call Mother.

Kat's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a shrill screech across the line. "NO! Tell her to come home NOW! We miss her and she still has to get married!"

Kat groaned. "Does that woman ever give up?" she thought.

Kat and Stella had met in college and Kat knew right away that they were going to be friends. But she always remembered wondering how Stella could stand her mother. Claudia must have some love deep down in her heart…because every mother does. But it was very…very deep down and shrouded in vanity.

"Kat, deary, you still there?" Harold said, shaking Kat from her thoughts.

"Yes sir. Sorry, just thinking. But, now I must go. Vic and I are going on a trip!" Kat said.

"Oh okay. Well Kat, you be careful now. I still don't trust him, despite all his talk of them just talking. A man and a woman do not spend 5 hours in a hotel room just talkin'. Just, please be careful Katherine." Harold said.

"Okay, I will" Kat said, lost for words.

"Bye girlie."

"Bye Mr. M."

" Damn it! " Kat said outloud.

She loved Stella's father like her own but sometimes his Irish way of being nosy got a little irritating! Kat knew he only cared for her but what was going on in her life was her business and her business alone. Then why did she feel like she needed someone to talk to, to gush to, to cry with? She needed Stella. But no... her friend was at Whipstaff with the Ghostly Trio and...Casper... at remembering her old friend Kat began to cry. She missed Casper so much.

Kat slumped down onto her hard wooden kitchen chair again exhausted by the morning's stress. How had her life gone so wrong? She remember back to when her life had been simple and fun. Easy and happy. That was such along time ago. That when she was back at Whipstaff.

As Kat wiped the tears from her glossy eyes she remembered her 10th grade year. She had thrown that Halloween party and that simple thing had changed her teenage life. She instantly became popular, went out with Vic and became head cheerleader. And from that everything fell into place. Her 11th grade and Senior year flew by, full of party's and fun. She became valedictorian and engaged to Vic all in one night. And then when she married him, she left Whipstaff and was whisked away to the her new home, New York. Only good thing coming out of that was her business and Stella.

As she poured herself some whiskey from a tall bottle under the built in bar, hearing a certain boston accent from long ago whisper in her ear "Remember Kat a glass of Jack Daneils a day keeps you mentaly sane. But drink to much and you throw up.", she remembered the one thing that mattered most, all that time she wasn't really happy.

She had to pretend to be someone she was not. But then at the end of the day she would go home, fight with Stretch, try to grab something to eat before Fatso ate it all, keep what little she got down when Stinkie said hi, kiss her dad hello and wished him luck with the next session and then climb up the creeky stairs to the small room and talk with Casper for hours. About anything and everything. He listened and was there when she needed him. And, Kat thought while downing the last of her whiskey, Casper was probally the only person, besides her dad that had truely ever really loved her.

The shrill cry of the telephone snapped Kat out of her thoughts once again. Making it one too many times that day.

Kat turned to glare at the phone. She hated it, she hated her life and she hated the fact that she was miserable. She didn't deserve it. She deserved to be somewhere with people and ghosts who love her. She deserved to be away from her fake friends, her fake husband and her fake life. Once and for all. And with that last thought Kat riped the phone off the hooked and ran up her stairs to find her suitcase. She was going home. To find the love she deserved.

But first she was going to clean her husband's car. She might has well show up in style and with no dirt in her BMW would do the trick.

Back at Whipstaff, Stella inched closer to the heavy kitchen door, trying to hear the ghost.

" Ooooo Stretch and Stella sitting in a tree... K-i-s-s-i-n-g... HAHAHA " Fatso's strong bartone voice rang out.

" First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes Stretchy with the baby carriage " Stinkie finished his younge brother taunt.

" SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO! " Stretch boomed.

" Oh come on, we are just having fun. Lightin' up " Stinkie whined.

" Yea bro, I mean if ya like her, you like her. She is a peach. And she sure can cook. " Fatso said between crumbs of that morning's breakfest

" I don't like her, and even if I did and I don't, " He said quickly, because his brothers had already raised an eyebrow. " She is leaving. Going back to her snotty lifestyle in where ever the hell she came from. "

" Actually, I am staying. You boys need a woman's... touch. " Stella said her eyes never leaving Stretch's.

When Stretch tore his gaze from Stella's lips he bellowed " Wait, we don't need anyting from you! "

" Oh but Stretch, I think you do. You need a alot from me. A whole lot! " She said with a wink.

" Ok guys, I think this house needs a little brighting up. So lets get to it. Stretch, baby, that means you to. So move your cute little bum " She walked pat the tall dumfounded ghost and gave him a light pinch on his " butt " .

And with that Fatso, Stinkie and Casper followed the swing of their new house guest's hips out the door. All the while the three ghost humming the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song.

Stretch just floated there. As the heavy door creeked shut he shook his head. This woman was going to kill him... again.


	12. Some Spring Cleaning

Silence drifted across the land…stray balls of hay are pushed across the barren desert like dust in the wind. Not a sound is heard in Whipstaff…

"BLEHHHHHHHHH!"

"FATSO!" Stinkie, Stretch, and Casper all said in unison.

"Good god boys, I've got to lay off the Dr. P!" Fatso said in his best Sean Connery accent.

Stretch rolled his eyes at Fatso terribly lame joke and looked thoughtful for a second.

"Where's the broad?" Stretch said, "Cause I been thinkin' boys. Dis' here girl...she's upper class. She's dined with the well to do, presidnets, congressmen, the people you see on TV…"

"Ooh, ooh, like Pamela Anderson?" Fatso interrupted.

Stretch sighed in his exasperated tone, "Yes…yes, just like that **LAMEBRAIN**! But **_ANYWAYS_**, so as I was saying, this gal is high-maintenance and we gotta make a few changes round' here for her."

Fatso, Stinkie, and even Casper were stunned still, mouths hanging wide open, jaws to the floor.

"Amazing what the power of a lady can do, eh boys?" Stella whispered in a sultry tone, holding out the last S.

Stretch turned around and his jaw joined the other three ghosts' jaws on the dusty floor. Stella was in a skin-tight, but somehow loose fitting French maid outfit, cut high and low.

"Well, what are you gawking at boys, it's time to clean!" Stella commanded sweetly.

"Wait a second here now!" Fatso spoke up, "That's my dress! What are you doing in my dress?"

"No…. no, Fatso, I think..I ..I .. I like it better on her." Stretch said as he tried to regain some of the moisture that had left his mouth.

"Umm…yeah…" Casper and Stinkie said very slightly agreeing as they eyed the curvaceous woman up and down, their eyes mimicking the look of pure hunger that flashed in Stretch's eyes.

So, after being given their instructions by Stella, the boys spread out across the house. Stella knowing that she had to keep a close eye on all of the brothers, followed Fatso first.

Stella looked out of the corner of her eye seeing Fatso's lips formed into a pout.

"Awww, Fatso, baby, what's the matter?" Stella said sweetly.

Fatso looked up with the most hilarious innocence in his eyes and said, "They never looked at me like that when I had it on…"

Stella's eyes almost jumped out of her head, and she stifled laughter the best she could, saying, "Ummm…well, I really hope not."

Fatso nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right…but I just wish I still had the womanly figure I used to."

"Well, sugar, you're figure is perfectly fine. You're a sexy beast, if I do say so myself!" Stella said, still doing her best to remain sincere and not bust out laughing.

Around the corner, Stretch was rolling his eyes and repeating to himself, "I am **not** hearing this conversation, I am **not **hearing this conversation."

"Oh, ya think so?" Fatso said with a glimmer of hope in his eye.

"Of course! Look at you! Not every man is so **big** and so…manly!" Stella said smirking sexily.

From around the corner was heard a long, drawn out groan, and then Stretch yelled, "No, he's just big!"

Stella saw Fatso start to stare at where his feet used to be, and quickly she piped up, "Stretch, your incorrigible…. and Fatso, just remember, the ladies like it big and thick…not…. stretchy and pencil-like."

No response came from around the corner for a few seconds, but then a steely-eyed Stretch peeked out to glare an evil glare at Stella.

"Now, don't pull that crap with me, you have some…_big_ things." Stella said, staring straight at his nose and snickering.

Stretch's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head, and his usual translucent white was now a pale pink, growing into a red of fury.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY NOSE! Now, you listen here woman…this is my domicile and yous defilin' it! Now I insist that you keep your yap shut before somethin' shuts it for ya!" Stretch said in a voice that was not an indoor voice, and with conviction.

"The only thing from a man that ever has really shut me up was a **kiss**." Stella said lustily.

Stretch's eyebrows went up completely involuntarily. He moved closer to her and almost whispered, "Well, I think I get yer drift, lady…."

"Well, I'm glad you finally get it Stretch…DANG! Your nose really is HUGE!" Fatso boomed.

Before Stretch could explode on his younger brother, Stella grabbed his face and whispered with smoky eyes, "Well, you know what they say about guys with big noses, don't you?"

"YEAH! They got big boogies!" Stinkie said, floating through the wall. Stinkie and Fatso busted into uproarious laughter, while Casper, who had followed Stinkie toward the commotion, floated into the conjoining room shaking his head.

"Nice timing fella's…" Stretch said, with a lingering disappointment in his voice.

"Well, somebody had to save the poor girl from your giant schnoz!" Stinkie said.

Stretch fumed before saying, "Don't talk to me about big things bucky…just look at those teeth!"

Stinkie hung his head, stirred where his feet must have been long before, and said "Aw, Stretch, you know I got sensitive teeth…why you gotta do that?"

Stella walked over a put her hand on Stinkie's cheek and said, "Aww, baby I love your teeth…personally, I think they're you're cutest and sexiest quality."

Stretch cleared his throat, Fatso giggled, and Casper watched from the other room…taking mental notes.

Stinkie looked up and said in an involuntary whisper, "You think so?"

Stella smiled all throughout her face sweetly and said, "Of course…you're adorable, sweetie! Now, follow me…we've got some clothes to fold! And while we're doing that, Fatso you need to…"

Fatso interrupted, "No, since you're obviously wearing the only summer dress I have, I need to go shopping! So, I'll be out until late…you kids behave, alright?"

Fatso paused…

"Oh yeah, and take off my dress…now." He said in complete seriousness, which made it all the more hilarious.

Stella nodded in agreement and smiled, "Well, I couldn't resist…I mean, you have impeccable tastes in women's clothing!"

Fatso smiled at this and zoomed out of the room.

"Now, Stretch, you go help Casper with…" Stella started.

"Awww, short-sheet?" Stretch moaned.

"Yeah, you go help your nephew while I go spend some time with your brother." Stella said, giving Stinkie a sweet glance and then giggling.

Stella walked in to the living room, dawning a pair of ripped and faded jeans and a tight white t-shirt, where Stinkie was waiting. She set down a giant basket full of her freshly dried clothing, some sheets, and towels on the coffee table.

"Okay Stinkie, time to do the fun stuff…matching and folding. We'll start with easy stuff likes the whites…socks and lingerie, then move our way up to the sheets and towels."

Stella sifted through the basket and pulled out all of the socks. As she set the socks in front of Stinkie, he realized that she wanted HIM to fold the clothes…and technically, folding was cleaning. And Stinkie did not do _clean._

Stammering for a few seconds before deciding on an acceptable excuse, Stinkie launched into a fake fit of tears.

"Stinkie! What's wrong, doll?" Stella said, a little more than slightly worried.

Stinkie took his head out of his hands and looked her right in the eye and said, "I don't wanna talk about it…" Then returned to his bitter tears.

"Awww, come on sweetie, you can talk to me about anything." Stella said, reassuring the sad ghost.

"Well, see…the thing is…that…I'm a dyslexic sockfolder…." Stinkie paused to make sure she was buyin' it, "It runs in the family, but I'm the only one who got it."

Stella raised one eyebrow, but didn't want to question the ghost on his obviously tough issue.

"Well, see…the thing that set if off…was, well…when I was a kid…Stretch and Fatso told me I was really Mr. Bubbles' kid, and so in the shock of it all, I fell down this hill. And well, I didn't know that at the bottom of the hill was the home of this rabid beaver. And I kinda broke his dam…and then…well, I don't talk about what happened next. But, eventually I landed in the river that he was damming and it turns out they were doing a catch and release program with piranhas…"

Stella stopped him in mid-story, "Wait…piranhas…did you just say…a rabid beaver…and piranhas…in MAINE?"

Stinkie looked at her without flinching, and said "Well…yeah, where else would they be?"

Stella looked him right in his teary eye and said, "You're excused."

Stinkie smiled and floated out of the room.

-

After Stella finished all the folding herself, she walked around trying to find the ghosts. She wandered near the bathroom and heard noises, so, she wearily decided to further investigate.

She rounded the corner and saw Stretch and Casper. Casper was scrubbing the the nastiness that was the toilet, while Stretch, who had morphed himself into what looked like a hammock, was laid back in the bathtub singing Jailhouse Rock to himself and doing his best Elvis impression.

Casper mumbled to himself, "Ugh, clogged again…I told Stinkie to lay off the Mexican."

"I'll fix that in just a second, but first, somebody needs a good rinse cycle." Stella said as she walked over and turned the cold water on full blast and grabbing the plunger.

Stretch jumped, closing his eyes on instinct and trying to get away from the cold water.

Before he even opened his eyes he was yelling, "Hey, what'dja do that for, ya crazy…"

Stretch paused in mid-sentence and saw the plunger in Stella's hand.

"AHHHHH! Get that thing **away** from me! I was almost got killed by one of those..those...those _things_!" Stretch yelled.

Casper and Stella joined in manic laughter, and then Stella childishly started poking him with the plunger and making slurpy sounds as it pulled back.

"You're crazy! You're both psychopathic maniacs, just like the doc'!" Stretch said frantically as he ran (or, _floated quickly_) out the door.

After calming down from her laughter, Stella asked Casper, "What was that all about?"

"Well, when Dr. Harvey first came here my Uncles launched a full-scale attack, but he got em' back with some pretty fancy plunger-work." Casper said through laughter, "Among…_other things…_"

So, after a thorough scrubbing of the bathroom, Stella and Casper went into the living room to rest on the ever-comfy and ever-dusty couch. But as they entered in, they saw the trio spread across the couch, watching _Jerry Springer_.

"Hey, Stretch, didn't you date that girl once?" Fatso laughed.

Stretch glared at Fatso for a second before producing something from within the couch cushions. He held it in his fists and in a split-second, a shot was fired from it aimed right at Fatso's head.

"You…you shot me, Stretch?" Fatso said sounding as if he was on the brink of tears.

"Well, duh, ya moron!" Stinkie said looking through the whole in Fatso's big head.

Stella stared for a second and then said, "Was that a gun?"

Casper nodded.

"He just shot his own brother in the head…with a gun. This happens, pretty much every day doesn't it?"

"Yep." Casper said, shaking his head.

Stella walked over to Fatso and put her arm through the hole that was in the larger ghost's head head.

"Ummm…what're you doin' up there?" Fatso said.

Stretch looked at her and said, "What? Ya never seen a big fat dead guy with a hole in his head? Where you been livin'? Mars?"

"Well, actually no…it's not every day you see something like that. But that's beside the point!" Stella said as she removed her arm from Fatso's head.

Fatso continued to munch from the bowl of popcorn he was holding and let out a sigh of relief as she removed her arm.

"Hey Fatso, throw me the popcorn." Stinkie said, disregarding the previous conversation.

Fatso grabbed the bowl and threw it straight through Stretch's head towards Stinkie, scattering popcorn all over the floor.

Stella sighed as she looked for a closet full of cleaning materials.

Stretch stared down Fatso, but all of the sudden started coughing and choking. A couple of seconds later a flotsam piece of popcorn came out of Stretch's nose.

"See whatcha done, ya lamebrain!" Stretch said, still coughing.

The two ghosts started in an unintelligible argument and right as Stretch mumbled, "Why you, I aughta…I aughta…. AHHHHHHH!"

Stretch's yell came as the result of a brief glimpse of what Stella held in her hand.

"What Stretch? Whatsa' matter…. oh my…NOOO!" Stinkie said, joining Stretch's eyes in looking at what Stella rested in her hand.

" Sweet Jesus, not again! Holy hell! " Stretch screamed and joined his brothers in mid-air looking at the cleaning utensil.

" What? Its just a vaccum. I found it in the closet. " Stella looked at the three weary ghost.

" Yea we KNOW what it is. Now get it away " Fatso said, having gone pastey white.

" Boys, look I know you don't like clean, but my God, you just spilt popcorn all over the place. " Stella switched on the vaccum.

" RUNNN! " came the out cry of the Ghostly Trio.

" What in the world? " Stella turned toward Casper who was laughing so hard that his usual pale self was turning a deep blue.

" That was... that was... was...so funny! " Casper said. " I have never seen them move so fast! "

" Hehe really? But why did they? " Stella questioned.

" Remember how I told you about Doctor Harvey and the plunger. Well, when that didn't completely work he grabbed a vaccum and my dear uncles had to spend the whole night there. It wasn't until 3: oo a.m when I found then there in that tiny little bag. " Casper looked thoughtfully at the vaccum. " They have been terrified of vaccums ever since. "

" Oh! That is funny, three ghost afraid of a small shop vac! I will have to remember that. Were they mad at you, for not finding them earlier? Casper...? " Stella looked at the young ghost who seemed to be in some kind of trance, " Casper? "

" HUH? " Casper mumbled.

" Are you ok? " Stella walked over to where Casper was floating.

" Oh yea I am find. Just remembering. " Casper said a little sadness showing through his voice.

" About Kat? You were thinking about Kat wasn't you. You must have really cared for her. " Stella placed a hand on Casper's cold shoulder.

" More than anything. " Casper finally looked at Stella. " I would do anything for her. "

" Yes, well thats love for you. " Stella sighed. " I wish you could be together. I hate her husband! "

" Husband? Well, I do suppose she did marry Vic. Doctor Harvey wouldn't tell me. " Casper voice was filled with pain now. " But there was almost a time we were together, forever. "

" Really? When, How? I mean you are a ghost and she is... um..well..alive. "

" Yes I know... But do you remember how I told you my dad was an inventor? "

" Yes, "

" Well...well...um...I can't explain... I will show you though " Casper grabbed Stella's hand and they zoomed off toward Doctor Harvey's old office.


End file.
